Faithful Crescendo Pretty Cure!
is a fan series created by CureKanade. The series is about the four main characters, Misato Yori, Kuribayashi Emiko, Mirai Nozomu & Yumeno Kibou, as they transform into Pretty Cure fight against Royale for world peace and at the same time, deal with their own problems and learning to grow into adults. The themes are faith and free will. Story Faithful Crescendo Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure / Yori is a girl who is keen on pushing onwards to achieve her dreams, even if she has second thoughts or is pulled back from her dreams. She is very truthful with her feeling, even if they hurt others, since she hates to lie. She can be very forgetful, even forgetting how to transform in a few episodes until she is forced to recite the transformation phrase a lot, which makes Kibou wonder how Yori passes all her exams. She transforms into Cure Truth, the Cure of Miracles and her theme colour is pink. She has the power of love and her signature attack is Lucky Fever. / Emiko is the best friend of Yori who is kind and caring to everyone. She hates to see others hurt mentally and physically and will also do her best to help them. She is can be very cheerful too and has in interest in technology and is very good at fixing any technology that need repairing. She also has an interest in magical girl anime but is too afraid to tell anyone due to how everyone in her class says it's stupid and for 5 year old's. She transforms into Cure Blessing, the Cure of Stars and her theme colour is blue. She has the power of the galaxy and her signature attack is Giant Supernova. / Nozomu is a girl who is the same age as Yori and Emiko but is in a different from them. She is always trying to help others achieve their dreams and has many friends. She is very bad with her grades, but for some reason she really likes school and wants to be a teacher when she finishes school. She can actually be quite wise and is very childish. She speaks in a bubbly manner and always sees the good in everyone. She transforms into Cure Wish, the Cure of Dreams and her theme colour gold. She has the power of starlight and her signature attack is Golden Prayer. / Kibou is the mature member of the team who has a courageous and stiff personality. She is very good at cooking and is seen always serious about almost anything. As time goes by, she begins to loosen up a bit and join in with the activities that the other three girls do. She is very smart and acts like she comes from the 1890s due to how she doesn't know what technology is and how to use it and she no fashion sense whatsoever. She transforms into Cure Hope, the Cure of Hope and her theme colour is purple. She has the power of courage and her signature attack is Charging Sword. Mascots Rise is the main mascot of the series who is very kind and cheerful. She has a love for singing, cooking and handing out tips to people who need them. She carries around with her a flute that she uses to summon Cure Faiths. She is able to fight in battles and acts as the fifth member of the team but isn't able to transform into a human. Her signature attack is Rising Sun. Antagonists is the main generals of the series. Supporting Characters Items - The transformation item for the Cures. It looks like a DS and also comes with a pen due to how they have to write "Faith" on the bottom screen to start their transformation. The transformation phrase is "Shine! Pretty Cure Miracle Wave". - The items Rise is able to summon with her flute to help the girls in battle and everyday life. The Cure Faiths are only allowed to be summoned after battles. Locations Trivia *The Faithful Crescendo! Cures are the only Cures so far who when they say their group introduction, put their hands in when saying the first part of the intro, than posing when saying their group name. *Faithful Crescendo! is the first Pretty Cure series to start of with four Pretty Cures and end with four Pretty Cures. *Faithful Crescendo! is the fourth series to aim for 100%. Gallery Category:CureKanade! New Series Category:CureKanade! Category:Faithful Crescendo Pretty Cure! Category:Hope Themed Series